bella getting hot in the lunch room
by parting is such sweet sorrow
Summary: hi. second story for me. bella and edward in cafiteria. no lemon. but intense. set kind of during eclipse as they are engaged but emmet and rose are still at forks high. please read and review. edwrds POV now up!
1. bella POV

As I walked in to the lunch room about 10 boys heads snapped up. I kept on walking. I could not see Edward anywhere. Come to think of it his eyes looked quite dark this morning. I brought my lunch and sat at my usual table. I was all alone. I put my head on the table and sighed. I tensed as I felt breathing at my ear.

"You get more beautiful every hour" Edward whispered.

I lifted my head to look into his eyes. They were completely black.

"You need to go hunting" I told him.

He smiled at me and reached into his bag he pulled out A large bottle filled with a thick dark red liquid.

" No need" he replied.

He opened the bottle. I smelled it imeadietly. Blood. He had bottled blood! He began to drink. I shook my head. In about 10 seconds the bottle was empty. He licked his lips and held my hand. Alice came over and sat down beside us.

"Thanks for the drink. I really needed it" Edward said to her.

My eyes rested on my ring. I could not stop looking at it. It was gorgeous of course but it symbolised Edwards love for me and that was what I really cared about. I looked into Edwards eyes again. Pure gold. They almost gleamed. I still felt really hot after last lesson. But the way I felt right now had nothing to do with a broken heater. I fanned my self with my free hand.

Edward laughed. "You do look hot" he said.

The tone of his voice held a double meaning to his words. I blushed and looked at my ring again. Alice giggled. I then looked around the room again. People, boys in particular, were staring at me. Edward closed his eyes and snarled. I looked at Alice. "He does not like the way the boys are looking at you" she mouthed. I let go of Edwards hand and put my jacket on.

Edward then sighed and leaned his head back. I felt so sorry for him at that point. Being able to hear peoples minds must be awful. I let go of his hand and walked around the table. I sat on his lap and he instnicivly wrapped his arms around my body. His eyes were closed but you could see the irritation on his face. I leaned backwards and kissed his nose. I would do anything to make him feel better. I very slowly and carefully rubbed the tip of my nose along the bridge of his, only slightly aware that the whole family were sitting down now. I signed in contentment breathing staight on his face. At that he breathed in and smiled which in retern made me smile.

I then took in the faces at the table. Emmet was wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly which made me blush. Roasile was glaring at me which made Edward growl. He heard it in someones thoughts ovbvisosly because his beautiful eyes were still closed. She shook her head and looked away. Jasper was giving me a small smile and alice. Well she _is _alice. Edward was obvioulsy craving my attention at that time because he gave a small whine from his throat. It worked. I looked at him and he gave me that crooked smile I loved. I breathed out raggedly and he threw his head back and laughed. God. I loved his laugh.

I could not resist at that moment. I leaned forward and pressed my lips on his. He responed well I thought. His lips moved slowly and sweetly with mine. His hands moved in my hair kepping my lips on his. I ran my hands over his chest. I then turned so I was straddeling his lap. Because of the skirt I was wearing I felt a bit self concious. Also because of the fact we were in a cafiteria. But the that feeling soon left as Edward skilled hads caressed my bare legs. I gave a small squeak and Edward moved his lips down my neck. Threw my head back and moaned. I opened my eyes and jumped. The whole cafetieia was currenlty enjoying the show me and Edward were giving them. My eyes grew wide.

"Er… Edward" I said.

He looked up. Eyes glassy and nodded. I giggled quietly and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Do you think we can save that for when we get home? We have an audience"

His eyes widdened and he looked around the room. He looked back at me with a sheepish grin. I laughed then sqwealed when the bell rang. I hopped of Edwards lap and grabbed my bag.

As always he walked with me to biology grinning all the way. We sat down in our seats and he whispered in my ear.

"Yes we can finish that at home."

I breathed out raggedly and he ran his finger across my cheek. Following my blush. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder.


	2. please

Hello my loyal fans (what fans?)

Listen here…

I have had the honour of a story request by a very good friend of mine **fantastically freaky **you can find her in my favourite authors list.

She said I should do this story in Edwards's point of view. She wanted to see what he was thinking when he whined like a dog at Bella. I think it was a good idea but I want to hear or read your thoughts by reviews. Especially from those who have added me to their faves or alerts with out reviewing.

Those who reply will get a present before New Year. A review on them or their story's. I know how much reviews mean to my, knowing that someone is reading and reviewing me. It makes me want to write more.

The story is currently being written but if I get no reviews I will just print it and give it to **fantasticallyfreaky **for her birthday. So there

Yes people this is kind of black mail. But please do it for me.

As always read, review and enjoy. Also pass on and recommend.

Lots of love this Christmas Laura


	3. edwards POV

**I don't own twilight in any shape or form. I wish I did.**

Hi my people. Yes I have people. This is the chapter many people have been waiting for. I also have another one shot in the works at the moment. I have been ill lately with nothing much to do and had a sudden burst of inspiration.

But before I get to this chapter I want to thank the following for reviewing and such:

**Fantasticallyfreaky** (for suggesting the chapter, I love her, find her of my fave authors and review her stories)

**Justpeechy**

**Emoforever**

**Angeleyes**

**Ncy555**

**Ladyalicecullen**

**Oceanlover14**

**Caitlin**

**Samantha**

**IrsihJAG**

**XxsarahcullenxX**

**Jasminesaffroncullen**

**Iluvjoejonasxx**

**Lillith midnight money penny**

**Oh. Its. Her**

**Viper003**

**Ashelyrocks**

**Bookworm32 **(love her. She is lovely)

**Cassandra Cullen**

**Sweetest serenity**

**Chloehugens**

**Marinasensei**

**Foxnomore**

I am sorry if I spelt any wrong or I missed some. Just review again after the chapter.

I ended up writing some of the chapter during my history exam. I finished early and had extra paper. I then wrote more while revising for my maths exam. Sue me! Enjoy.

Edward pov

I walked into the cafeteria after my Spanish class ended. I would usually go to Bella's class, which would be calculus, but today Alice informed me, Bella would rush to the cafeteria to get away from the boys staring at her luscious body. But I have to admit, I can't blame them.

Because of the mild sunless heat wave this week Bella came down stairs this morning wearing a skirt. I swear I shivered. Vampires don't shiver. But Bella could control any vampire, human or dog male. Alive or dead. She is wearing (most likely by the force of Alice) a knee length suede skirt. Dark brown. It showed halve of her delicious legs. Said legs mach her face. Smooth and pale. But a creamy warm pale not a sickly pale like my self.

She is also wearing a midnight blue tank top. It showed all of her long arms and her succulent throat. No jewellery so all of her neck was bare. I was very tempted right there and then.

God. What I would have given for us to stay home so I could suck on her neck. Not like a vampire. But like a man. Branding her as mine. I sound like that dog!

Ok back to the present. Bella had her head down on the table when I walked in. she looked so forlorn.

Alice then came up to me. "Hi bro. Bella thinks you've gone hunting with out telling her"

I frowned at that. like I would leave without informing my love. I am rather thirsty though. No. I would rather kill every human male in the room than leave Bella with them all.

Alice must have saw my thoughts at that moment as then she handed me a small gym bag. I looked at her puzzled. She winked. I sniffed the bag trying to decipher it's content. My eyes widened. No way! Alice laughed. She thoughts told me to 'Trust her' I hook my head and walked in Bella's direction.

Alice's thoughts cried at me then 'You'll thank me in about three minutes'. I shook my head in disgust. What lengths had she gone to get this? I am thirsty but God I could have waited!

I got to Bella the moment the rest of my family walked in. I leaned in close to her neck and whispered "you get more beautiful every hour"

She looked up at me and smiled. Her innocent eyes showed love gratitude and sleepiness. Well we were up pretty late the night before. My eyes darkened at the thought. I then hoped Bella had not noticed, that way I would not have to use Alice's little gift.

But of course no such luck "you need to go hunting" she told me. She looked so concerned as I sat down.

My eyes softened. I gave in. "no need" I told her.

I took out the bottle and shook it. Bella's face looked confused as mine had been when I first looked at it. I opened the bottle and began to drink. It was not as good as fresh mountain lion but it would do for now. I absent mindedly wondered how Alice had done this.

I looked at Bella's face. She looked disgusted. I closed my eyes. I never thought she would look at me that way. I finished off quickly not wanting humans notice me drink.

No such luck. I took in the thoughts of my school chums around me:

'OMG he is drinking' – Angela ok not too bad

'What a sight' – Jessica enough said

'He has red around his lips. What I would give to lick-' Lauren. Screw you darling.

I stopped there and blocked out the thoughts as Alice came over.

I licked the red from around my lips and reached for my beauties hand as I spoke "Thanks for the drink Alice. I really needed it"

I looked in her thoughts as a reflex. I liked what I heard 'It's ok Edward. She is not disgusted at you. It was the blood. She smelt it. You know how she is around blood.' I nodded slightly and smiled in relief.

I then looked back to Bella again. She was staring at my mother ring on her finger. Well her ring. My fiancés ring. I shivered. Bella my fiancé. Bella my wife. Another shiver.

All the things we could do with out damnation from God when we were married. I am sure my eyes turned black again.

Bella looked up at me and her eyes widened. A different kind of hunger my sweet I told her in my mind. She then took her free hand and began to fan her self.

I looked her up and down. Well as down I could go with a table in the way. I contemplated going under the table. She did look quite warm. Hot even.

Many images came to mind when I thought of Bella as hot. Images I would expect to see in the mind of my fluffy brother (**Emmet, fluffy. Ha ha ha ha**)

I laughed shocked at what I was thinking and put on a sultry voice as I told Bella "you do look hot".

She blushed sweetly and looked at her ring again. Hhmmm. Her ring. (**Ha ha. Homer. Mmmm doughnuts. He he. I'll stop know**)

Alice giggled. I read her thoughts. 'He he he, gooood job Edward. If you wanted the boys to want to undress her more you have done the trick'

I looked around the room in confusion and Bella did also. I took in the thoughts of the boys staring at MY fiancé.

'Woo hoo Bella' - Tyler

'Look at those legs. Wow come to mikey grrroowwl' – mike

'Bella looks good today' – Eric

'Nice skirt. Nice legs. The shirt would look better on my bedroom floor than Cullen's and on my kitchen floor, and my brothers floor and-' Chad

I shut my eyes and growled trying to shut out the images of my future wife naked and doing things that should no be legal.

Chad wishes Bella looked like she did in his head. Not that I have seen her disrespectfully but Bella gloriously naked will be better than any image these 'children' could conjure up.

I then felt Bella let go of my hand. I frowned thinking I had scared her, when my dear sister came to the rescue. Again

'Don't worry dear brother. I told her what your problem is and she is putting her jacket on' I almost smiled at that.

'What I would not give to have that riding me' some random human thought.

I sighed and leaned my head right back, hoping to shake the disturbing thoughts out of my brain. I tried to imagine the thoughts coming from my angel's head. But I could not. I have no idea what she thinks about **(Ha ha ha he should read my other story. He would find out)** I ask her and she says me. She can't think of me all the time. Can she?

I then felt a small weight on my lap. Bella. I can't believe this! She is trying to soothe me when I should be the one soothing her after what these, these… children are saying about her.

I could then feel her breath on my face. She was getting closer. I assumed she was going to try to kiss me senseless. But as usual she surprises me.

She did kiss me. But she kissed my nose. I wanted to smile. She then slowly rubbed her nose along mine. Oh Bella. Never had we had such a small but intimate contact.

I then felt my, well our family gathering around the table. Bella then sighed right onto my face. I breathed in her delicious scent. I then smiled. To think Bella breathing could make me smile. Wow. I then felt her smile, which in turn made me smile more.

I then assumed Bella had turned in my family's direction, as I could no longer feel her breathing on me.

I took in my family's thoughts

'Whoa dude, who knew you had the balls' Emmet. Whatever

'What the hell is she doing? You don't see me giving Emmet lap dances in public. How human' Rosalie. Bitch. I growled.

'Whatever Edward' she cried out.

'Wow. I can feel the lust from here. And the anger. What's up Edward? Oh hand on. Anger and disapprovement from rose. Oh. Sorry bro' jasper. Oh the calm.

'Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Go Eddie, go Eddie go-' Alice. Enough said.

Enough of the family I wanted to get back to our activities. I felt alive again. I could literally feel the lust and love running through my veins. Bella! Hear me! Love please!

What happened next was out of my control. I whined. What am I a dog now? Oh well it got Bella to look at me.

I smiled at my love hoping to covey my feelings for her in a single glance. It must have worked. She breathed out ragged and shallow.

I threw my head back and laughed. I love this woman. I had not laughed like this in the longest time. It was amazing what love could do to you.

Bella then leaned forward again. Pressing her sweet ruby soft lips to mine. I moved my lips slowly with hers not wanting to rush this wonderful moment. However I could not help but run my fingers through her silky hair. I held her head to mine. Not wanting this to be a fleeting quick kiss like the ones we usually have. I believe she responded well. Maybe too well. Her soft warm hands began to run shyly along the planes of my chest. Oh Bella. Sweet innocent little - ok I take back the innocent comment considering Bella is now straddling me. Oh the things I could do **(if I had a little money.) **to Bella while she was in this position. I gave in I gave into my earlier urges and ran my hands along her silky smooth calf's. Oh the feeling. Her legs were smooth like velvet. Oh Bella. OH MY GOD! I ran my hands higher above her knees and she squeaked. Assuming she had to breathe I moved my lips onto her throat. She then threw her head backwards wanting more. I gave her just that. I kissed her neck and then went down. I dared not open my eyes. That tank top showed more flesh and I wanted to save the sight. I if looked down then I would honestly throw her on the table and take her right here. I was right above the V where her bouncy breast met when she said my name.

I looked up not wanting to stop. I nodded to show her I was listening to her sweet musical voice. She giggled and leaned to wards my ear.

"Do you think we can save that for when we get home? We have an audience"

I looked at her in shock and looked around the once forgotten cafeteria. Every single pupil and teacher was staring, jaws to the floor at Bella and I. Ha. Oops. Bella must be so embarrassed.

I looked at her in what hoped to be an apology and she laughed. Not too embarrassed then good. I would hate to cause my girl any discomfort. The bell than rang and Bella squealed in shock. Had we been making out that long?

She hopped off my lap and grabbed her bag. Shame. I was all ready to go home an finish what we had begun. Oh well.

I walked with her to biology was always. I could not get rid of the huge ridiculous grin on my face. Bella and me made out. In a cafeteria no less. Not wanting to sound like a stupid human boy but still. Score!

We sat down in our seats and I remembered what Bella has said in the cafeteria. I leaned to whisper in her ear

"Yes we can finish that at home."

She breathed out raggedly blushed. I smiled. I am so lucky to have this girl. I love her so. I ran my finger over her red cheek. She smiled at me softly and leaned on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her head.

It was a good day.

Yay! It's done. Six pages of torture. Please review people. I am sorry for the wait. But it's here now! Thanks to everyone.

**I am so happy it is finally done.**

**For my next fic I was thinkg of writing a detailed description in Alice POV on how she got the mountain lion blood.**

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
